Stingy
by Bukan Tante Girang Biasa
Summary: Park Chanyeol si pelit & tidak peka sungguh menyebalkan untuk pacar cantiknya Byun Baekhyun. Akankah akhirnya Chanyeol tobat menjadi orang pelit demi pacarnya? CHANBAEK FF. YAOI. ONESHOOT


**Little : Stingy**

 **Author: Allan Leonheart**

 **Cast**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Wu Kris**

 **Xi Luhan**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Rating : Aman**

 **.** **Original Story By Me**

 **Alur Klise, Drama abal-abal, Alur maraton alias cepet banget. Huahaha~**

 **JIKA TERDAPAT KESAMAAN ALUR CERITA DENGAN FF LAIN ITU HANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAKSENGAJAAN BELAKA! INI CERITA ASLI GAJE ASLI HASIL OTAK AUTHOR. THANKS**

 **BTW Ini remake dari FF jadul saya. :v amvun kalo banyak typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary**

 **Park Chanyeol si pelit & tidak peka sungguh menyebalkan untuk pacar cantiknya Byun Baekhyun. Akankah akhirnya Chanyeol tobat menjadi orang pelit demi pacarnya?**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda cantik berusia sekitar 16 tahun terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa menjauhi sebuah halte. Si cantik bernama lengkap Byun Baekyun itu terlihat sedang sangat kesal sekarang, hal itu terlihat dari sorot matanya dan wajahnya yang campak mengeras. Tak tampak seulas senyum pun dari bibirnya. Bahkan ketika beberapa orang yang mengenalnya menyapanya. Ia hanya diam, seraya terus berjalan.

Seorang pemuda yang terlihat lebih tinggi darinya tampak mengikuti Baekhyun dengan langkah lebar. Pemuda tinggi itu mempercepat langkahnya dan berhasil meraih lengan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah tunggu!"

Baekhyun itu memutar tubuhnya. Menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi di hadapanya dengan tatapan sedingin es.

"Apa?"

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Baekhyun-ah…." Ujar pemuda tinggi dengan telinga peri itu lirih. Ia tampak sangat menyesal dan merasa bersalah.

"…" Baekhyun masih diam.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku mengacaukan kencan kita hari ini. Aku datang terlambat lagi. Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan? rumahku jauh dari sini….. dan….." Si pemuda tinggi tergagap.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. Bosan mendengar alasan yang sama.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "Chanyeol-ah. Rumahmu itu tidak jauh. Hanya dua blok dari sini."

Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Memutar otak mencari alasan lain yang bisa membuat kemarahan Baekhyun reda. Tapi apa?

"Tapi dua blok akan lama sekali. Kau tahu kan? aku kemari jalan kaki. Jadi wajar kalau aku terlambat kan?" Chanyeol membela dirinya.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Baiklah… kali ini-ah ku maafkan." Ujar Baekhyun akhirnya.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia menatap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lebar. Ia menarik pemuda cantik itu kedalam pelukanya yang hangat.

"Terimakasih…." Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun.

Diam-diam Baekhyun tersenyum dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Sebenarnya tadi ia tidak benar-benar marah. ia hanya sedang memberi Chanyeol pelajaran karena telat datang kencan.

Tak berapa lama Chanyeol melepaskan pelukanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lembut.

"Jadi kemana kita akan pergi?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir. tak lama kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan keluar dari sebuah toko aksesoris. Chanyeol tampak sangat menikmati kencan mereka hari ini. Sangat bertolak belakang dengan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi berwajah masam. Ia tampak jenuh. Sejak tadi mereka hanya jalan-jalan memutar tak jelas. Dan yang paling membuat Baekhyun kesal. Mereka tak membeli apapun. Padahal sudah berulang kali Baekhyun memberikan kode bahwa ia ingin dibelikan sesuatu oleh Chanyeol. Tapi memang karena memang Chanyeol yang tidak tahu atau memang pura-pura tidak tahu maksudnya. Ia tetap tidak memberikan tanda-tanda akan memberikan sesuatu.'Dasar pelit!' runtuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kita kemana lagi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Pulang!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Chanyeol Baekhyun sudah berjalan kearah pintu keluar depatement store itu. mau tidak mau Chanyeol mengikutinya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu?" tanya Chanyeol setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya.

"Tidak….." Baekhyun menggeleng singkat.

"Kalau mampir ke toko es krim?" usul Chanyeol tak menyerah.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi ia terlihat makin kesal. Kenapa dia tidak peka sih?

"Baiklah kita pulang…." Ujar Chanyeol pasrah. Ia hendak menggandeng tangan Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menepisnya kasar.

"Kenapa?"

Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia malah semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Membuat Chanyeol tertinggal beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

"Yak! Tunggu. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang!" Teriak Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun menghentikan sebuah taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Tapi terlambat karena Baekhyun sudah masuk kedalam taksi.

"Dia itu kenapa sih?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya kebingungan.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas siang itu terlihat lengang. Hanya ada lima orang murid yang tampaknya masih setia bertahan di dalam kelas. Seorang sedang sibuk membaca, seorang lagi sedang sibuk menulis sesuatu di bukunya dan sisanya sedang serius mengbrol di pojok kelas.

Baekhyun dan dua sahabat dekatnya, Luhan dan Kyung soo. Ketiga pemuda itu tampak serius dengan tema pembicaraan mereka siang itu. Bahkan suasana terkesan kaku dan agak tegang.

"Kau putus saja denganya." Nasehat Kyung soo. Ia menatap iba Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam.

"Kyung soo benar. Sejak awal aku juga kurang setuju kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol. Dia itu kan terkenal pelit." Sambung Luhan membenarkan.

"Hmmm…. Benar sekali. dia memang pelit. Buktinya ia tak pernah memberikanmu hadiah apapun selama kalian pacaran." Lanjut Kyung soo.

Baekhyun masih diam. ia menatap kosong permukaan meja. Berbagai pikiran kini berkecamuk dalam benaknya.

"Lagi pula…. Kalau kau putus dengan Chanyeol kan masih ada Kris. Dia masih setia menunggumu." Ucap Kyung soo yang langsung diikuti anggukan kepala dari Luhan.

Baekhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia menatap kedua sahabatnya itu bergantian. Kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua teman baiknya itu. mereka pikir semudah itu?

"Aku sudah menganggap Kris seperti kakakku sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin aku pacaran denganya."

"Tapi jelas-jelas Kris itu menyukaimu." Kyung soo tetap ngotot.

"Entahlah" Baekhyun angkat bahu.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Tanganya menggenggam erat handphone miliknya. Wajahnya tampak sangat gelisah. Berkali kali ia menatap layar handphone miliknya. Berharap akan nada sebuah pesan atau telfon yang masuk. Tapi harapan, tinggal harapan. nyatanya tak ada satupun pesan atau telfon yang masuk. Benar-benar aneh! Sejak kemarin ia mencoba menghubungi Baekhyun tetapi tidak bisa. Nomornya aktif tetapi kenapa telfon dan sms darinya tidak pernah dibalas.

Chanyeol kesal. ia melemparkan hpnya asal keatas tempat tidurnya. Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. pikiranya melayang memikirkan Baekhyun. Kenapa dengan pemuda cantik itu? akhir-akhir ini Baekhyun menghindarinya semenjak kencan mereka waktu itu. 'apa aku berbuat salah lagi padanya?' batin Chanyeol bingung.

Chanyeol melempar tatapanya ke nakas dekat tempat tidurnya. Matanya menatap lurus ke sebuah kalender kecil di atasnya. Wajahnya sekeltika berubah cerah. ia tersenyum lebar. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berkeliling toko buku pada jajaran rak yang memajang buku-buku baru. Dia melihat-lihat, mungkin saja ada novel atau komik baru yang menarik minatnya. Ya, Baekhyun memang suka membaca novel dan komik. Jadi tak heran kalau setiap akhir pekan seperti ini. ia selalu menyempatkan diri berkunjung ke toko buku dan membeli beberapa buku baru untuk menambah koleksi bukunya di rumah.

Setelah menemukan beberapa komik baru yang menurutnya bagus. Baekhyun segera menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"Totalnya 30 won tuan." Ujar sang pelayan toko.

Baekhyun membuka tasnya untuk mengambil dompetnya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia karena dompetya tidak ada. Padahal jelas-jelas tadi Baekhyun menyimpanya di dalam tas. Dengan panik Baekhyun mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Tapi nihil, dompetnya tetap tidak ada. 'mungkinkah dicuri?' pikir Baekhyun.

"Tuan? Anda jadi membeli tidak?" Tanya pelayan toko mulai tak ramah.

"um…" Baekhyun kebingungan. Bagaimana menjelaskanya? Ia malu…

"Biar aku yang membayarnya." Ujar sebuah suara asing.

Baekhyun menatap sang pemilik suara itu. Matanya membulat menatap pemuda tampan di hadapanya itu.

"Kris?"gumam Baekhyun.

Kris tersenyum. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalam dompetnya, memberikanya pada sang pelayan toko. Kris mengambil bungkusan plastik yang berisi komik itu. Ia lalu menyodorkanya pada Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih….." Baekhyun menerima bungkusan plastic itu.

"Lain kali jangan lupa membawa dompet lagi. Mengerti?" kata Kris seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun lembut.

"Yak-ah! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan!" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Kris terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Kris.

EH?

"Belumkan? Ayo kita makan. Nanti aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulut untuk menjawab. Kris sudah lebih dulu menariknya ke sebuah restoran jepang tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan riang keluar dari sebuah toko boneka. Sejak tadi seyumnya tidak pernah luntur. Hari ini ia telah selesai membeli kado untuk Baekhyun sebagai hadiah perayaan anniversary mereka yang pertama. Ya, tepat hari ini merupakan tepat satu tahun mereka menjalih hubungan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memberikan kejutan untuk Baekhyun sekaligus ingin meminta maaf padanya. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak tahu salahnya. Tapi rasanya ia tetap harus minta maaf….

Chanyeol merasakan perutnya berbunyi minta di isi. Matanya menatap sekeliling departemen store yang mewah itu. Matanya berhenti pada sebuah restoran jepang. Chanyeol teringat. Itu restoran yang ingin dikunjungi Baekhyun di kencan mereka yang terakhir kali.

Chanyeol membuka pintu restoran. Matanya menyapu seluruh sudut restoran yang tidak terlalu besar itu mencari meja yang kosong. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. Mendapati masih ada satu meja kosong di dekat jendela. Dengan langkah pasti ia menghampiri meja itu. ia duduk nyaman di kursi. Seorang pelayan menghampirinya menanyakan pesan. Chanyeol. Setelah mencatat pesanan. Pelayan membungkuk sopan lalu pergi.

Sambil menunggu pesananya datang. Chanyeol iseng memperhatikan orang-orang di restoran. Ada yang sedang bercengkrama, ada yang sedang sibuk makan, dan ada pula yang hanya dia menatap makananya tanpa selera. 'orang itu pasti sedang punya masalah.' tebak Chanyeol.

Kemudian tatapanya beralih pada sebuah meja yang tak jauh darinya. Diamana seorang pemuda cantik dan seorang pemuda tampan tampak asyik mengobrol seraya menyantap hidangan restoran itu. Chanyeol menyipitkan matanya. Berusaha lebih jelas mengenali kedua orang itu. sepertinya ia mengenal si cantik itu?

BAEKHYUN?

Chanyeol mengucek matanya berkali-kali. Memastikan ia tidak salah mengenali pemuda itu sebagai Baekhyun, kekasihnya. Tapi percuma saja, berapa kali pun ia mengucek matanya sampai matanya memerah. Tetap saja yang tertangkap matanya tetaplah sama. pemuda cantik itu adalah Baekhyun, kekasihnya.

Chanyeol merasakan darahnya seakan mendidih. Tanganya terkepal erat. Ia marah…. Apalagi ketika pemuda tak dikenal itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan Baekhyun tidak menolak sama sekali. Siapa sebenarnya pemuda itu? mungkinkah itu pacar baru Baekhyun? Itukah sebabnya Baekhyun menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini? ' batin Chanyeol berkecamuk hebat.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi. Chanyeol bengkit dari kursinya. ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak di makan?" tanya Kris heran yang sejak tadi heran melihat Baekhyun hanya mengaduk-aduk makananya tanpa selera.

"Apa tidak enak? Bukankah itu makanan favoritmu?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku tidak lapar…." Baekhyun meletakan sumpitnya di meja. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Pasti sedang ada masalah kan? kajja ceritakan padaku."tanya Kris cemas.

Baekhyun mengeleng.

"Apa ini masalah Chanyeol lagi? Apa chanyeol si kikir itu masih saja pelit padamu?" canda Kris.

Baekhyun terkekeh geli mendengar kata kikir. Chanyeol kikir?

"Kalau kau tidak tahan denganya kenapa tidak pecaran denganku saja eoh? Aku kan tidak kalah tampan dari Chanyeol kan?" ujar Kris yang sukses membuat tawa Baekhyun meledak.

"Hyung bisa saja…." ujar Baekhyun disela-sela tawanya.

"Aku serius." Kris meletakan tanganya diatas tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi menganggur di meja dan menggenggamnya erat, Kris menatap Baekhyun dalam. Meyakinkan pemuda itu bahwa ia serius dengan ucapanya beberapa saat lalu.

Seketika tawa Baekhyun sirna. Ia menatap kedalam mata Kris, mencari kebohongan di sana. Tapi tak ada. Baekhyun tidak melihat kebohongan disana. Kris sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya tadi. Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya. Ia dalam posisi sulit sekarang. Ia tahu, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai Kris. Ia sudah menganggap Kris seperti kakaknya. Lagi pula di hatinya masih ada Chanyeol. Ia masih mencintai Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulutnya. Tapi sebuah suara yang sangat familiar lebih dulu mengintripsi. Membuat tubuhnya seketiak membatu.

"Baekhyun-ah…."

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara itu. matanya melebar menatap pemuda di hadapanya. Park Chanyeol pemuda itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang mengisyaratkan sedih, kecewa, marah, dan benci…

"Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun tercekat. ia segera menarik tanganya dari genggaman Kris.

"Ke-kenapa k-kau ada di sini?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya. Sedang apa kau disini berdua dengan orang ini? Kau selingkuh?" bentak Chanyeol saraya menujuk tepat di hidung Kris. Sedangkan Kris hanya diam matanya menatap Chanyeol datar.

"T-tidak…. Aku…." Lidah Baekhyun mendadak kelu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Ini terlalu rumit.

"Jadi benarkan?" Chanyeol tersenyum pahit. Lalu melangkah pergi kearah pintu keluar.

"Chanyeol-ah!…. Ini tidak seperti yang kau lihat. Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya!" teriak Baekhyun hendak mengejar Chanyeol tapi lenganya cekal Kris.

"Hyung… lepaskan! Aku harus mengejar Chanyeol! Aku harus menjelaskan semuanya sebelum terlambat…" Jerit Baekhyun ia meronta. Berusaha melepaskan tanganya dari cengkaraman kuat jemari Kris.

"Tidak boleh…." Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kris. Tapi pemuda itu bukanya melepaskan cengkramanya tapi malah mengeratkanya. Membuat Baekhyun meringis kesakitan.

"Hyung…. Jebal…." Isak Baekhyun mulai menangis.

"Beritahu aku alasan kenapa kau bisa mencintainya tapi tidak bisa mencintaiku?" tanya Kris dengan wajah yang mengeras.

"Itu karena aku sudah menanggap-ah seperti kakaku sendiri. Jadi jebal… lepaskan aku. Biarkan aku mengejar Chanyeol dan menjelaskan semuanya." Ujar Baekhyun disela tangisnya yang semakin menjadi. Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun perlahan Kris melepaskan cengkramanya.

Baekhyun tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu. ia segera berlari keluar dari restoran hendak mengejar Chanyeol. Tapi tanpa di sengaja kakinya menendang sebuah bungkusan plastik yang diletakan di depan pintu restoran dan membuat isinya perlempar keluar. Sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado berwarna biru muda dan setangkai mawar putih, bunga favoritnya. Baekhyun memungut kotak dan bunga itu.

~ **Happy Our First Aniversary Byun Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu….~**

 **From: Park Chanyeol pemuda paling tampan di dunia.**

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil membaca kartu ucapan yang terselip di bunga mawar itu. tapi sedetik kemudian ia kembali terisak. Membuat orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat menatapnya heran.

.

.

.

Malam ini lebih gelap dari biasanya. Langit masih terlihat mendung dengan gumpalan-gumpalan awan dilangi. Hujan tadi sore membuat udara terasa begitu menusuk tulang membuat siapaun enggan untuk keluar rumah atau hanya sekedar membuka jendela. Tapi berbeda halnya dengan Baekhyun. di tengah dinginya suhu seperti sekarang. Ia malah duduk di balkon lantai dua kamarnya tanpa mengenakan baju hangat apapun. Hanya baju tidur bergambar hello kitty yang ia kenakan dan ditemani sebuah boneka lumba-luma berwarna biru muda. Boneka pemberian Chanyeol Tapi anehnya ia tidak menggigil kedinginan sama sekali. udara dingin seperti tidak bisa menyentuhnya. Matanya menatap kosong kegelapan malam di sekitarnya. Tak ada rasa takut sama sekali. karena yang ada si pikiraya sejak tadi hanya Chanyeol dan saat-saat bersamanya dengan pemuda itu. Mengingatnya membuat setetes demi setetes cairan bening itu mengalir dari sudut matanya. Membasahi boneka lumba-lumba dalam dekapanya.

"hiks….hiks…hiks…." ia semakin terisak keras.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan lesu kedalam kelasnya. Ia terlihat berantakan pagi ini. Wajah kusut dan mata bengkak. Efek dari menangis dan kurang tidur. Maklum saja ia tidur jam empat pagi. Dan harus bangun jam enam. ia benar-benar kacau sekarang. Teman-temanya menatapnya heran. tidak biasanya Baekhyun seperti itu.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubunhya di bangkunya. Pagi ini ia memilih duduk di belakang saja. agar ia bisa tidur. Jujur saja ia sangat mengantuk. Bakyun butuh tidur. Pemuda cantik itu meletakan kepalanya begitu saja dimeja.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Kyung soo cemas.

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Kau tampak pucat? Apa kau sakit eoh?"kali ini Luhan yeng bertanya.

Baekhyun menggeleng lagi sebagai jawaban.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Jangan buat kami khawatir?" Tanya Kyung soo cemas.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Ia menatap dua temanya itu dan tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. hanya mengantuk." Kata Baekhyun serak.

"Pasti sedang ada masalah kan? kajja ceritakan pada kami." Pinta Kyung soo.

"Jangan sekarang. Tolong jangan ganggu aku. Tinggalkan aku sendiri." Ujar Baekhyun lirih, hampir seperti bisikan tapi masih dapat terdengar jelas oleh Kyungsoo dan Luhan.

Kyung soo dan Luhan saling bertatapan heran. sedetik kemudian mereka menghela nafas. Lalu mengangguk bersamaan. 'Baekhyun sedang banyak masalah' pikir mereka menyimpulkan. Keduanya lantas beringsut pergi kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

Setelah kedua temanya pergi Baekhyun kembali meletakan kepanya di meja. Ia memejamkan mata. Bayangan kejadian kemarin kembali berputar di otaknya. Membuatnya rasa bersalah itu kembali muncul. Menikamnya hatinya diam-diam. Membuat dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Bip….bip….bip….." handphone di saku Baekhyun bergetar singkat. Menadakan ada pesan yang masuk. Baekhyun segera membukanya.

 **From: Kris**

 **Bisa kita bicara sebentar? sepulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu kau di restoran kemarin.**

.

.

.

Siang ini suasana di restoran jepang itu tidak terlalu ramai. Padahal sekarang jam makan siang. Hanya ada beberapa orang pengunjung yang ada di dalam, sana salah satu pengujung resoran itu adalah Baekhyun dan Kris. Mereka duduk berhadapan di meja yang ada di tengah restoan itu. suasana tampak canggung dan tegang. Sejak tadi keduanya hanya diam. tak ada sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut keduanya semejak mereka datang.

"Aku minta maaf…." Kris memberanikan diri mengatakan hal yang sejak kemarin menjadi bebaan pikiranya itu.

"Hyung tidak perlu minta maaf…" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku bertingkah bodoh kemarin. Aku membuat hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol berantakan…" Kris hanya bisa menunduk. Ia benar-benar menyesali kebodohanya kemarin.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan.-ah tenang saja. ini kan hanya salah paham biasa. Aku yakin dengan beberapa hari masalah ini akan selesai dengan sendirinya." Ujar Baekhyun seraya tersenyum dipaksakan. Padahal jujur saja ia tidak yakin dengan ucapanya itu. ia hanya tidak ingin Kris terus-terusan merasa bersalah padanya. Bagaimana pun ia tahu Kris tidak bermaksud buruk kemarin. Ia hanya sedang bingung dengan perasaanya.

"Jangan bohong. Masalah ini tidak akan selesai dengan semudah itu."

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia beringsut membenarkan posisi duduknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman. Ia menatap Kris sendu. Kris benar, masalah ini tidak akan selesai semudah itu karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur marah atau bahkan bisa lebih buruk. Chanyeol mungkin saja membencinya sekarang ini.

"Aku akan membantumu mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol."

"Andwe! Jebal, jangan lakukan hanya akan membuat semuanya tambah buruk. Biar aku saja yang menyelesaikanya sendiri hyung tenang saja." ujar Baekhyun cemas.

Kris menghembuskan nafas berat. Ia menatap Baekhyun penuh pertimbangan. Kemudian mengangguk lemah.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda itu baru saja terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Ya, sepulang sekolah tadi ia langsung pulang ke rumah untuk mengerjkan pr. Tak disangka malah ketiduran di meja belajar. Chanyeol bangkit dari kursi. Ia meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal karena tidur dalam posisi yang tidak nyaman. matanya menatap keluar jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka lebar. Udara dingin berhembus kencang dari luar. Sepertinya tadi hujan lagi pikirnya.

Matanya beralih ke handphone yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya. Layarnya berkedip-kedip pertanda ada pesan yang masuk. Dengan malas ia meraih hape itu dan membukanya.

 **From; My Lovely Baekhyun**

 **Chanyeol-ah, kita harus bicara. Sekarang aku ada di depan rumahmu. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau mau menemuiku.**

Mata Chanyeol membulat membaca pesan itu. Berarti Baekhyun ada di depan rumahnya sekarang? Dengan cepat Chanyeol berjalan menuju jendela. Ia menatap keluar melalui kaca jendela kamarnya yang transparan. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas seorang pemuda memakai jaket abu-abu berdiri di pelataran rumahnya. Walau pun Chanyeol tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya. Tapi Chanyeol sangat yakin bahwa itu Baekhyun.

Tanpa membuang waktu Chanyeol menuruni tangga. Ia membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya menatap sosok yang berdiri tak tauh darinya itu. Pakaianya basah kuyup, tubuhnya juga menggigil hebat. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat pasi. Pasti ia kehujanan. Tapi kenapa tidak berteduh saja sih? Apa dia sedang meniru adegan di salah satu sinetron yang pernah di tontonya?. Benar-benar konyol! runtuk Chanyeol dalam hati. Dengan cemas Chanyeol mengahampiri sosok itu. Ia langsung menyeretnya kedalam rumahnya yang hangat .

"Chanyeol-ah?" gumam Baekhyun kaget melihat Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang lalu langsung menyeretnya kedalam rumah.

Chanyeol mendudukan Baekhyun di kursi ruang tamunya. Pemuda tinggi itu lantas pergi menghilang dibalik pintu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Chanyeol muncul dengan membawa sebuah handuk dan secangkir coklat hangat di tanganya. Chanyeol melempar handuk di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Minum…." Chanyeol meletakan cangkir di meja. Ia lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Baekhyun.

Baekhyun meraihnya cangkir itu. lalu meminum isinya setengah. Tubuhnya terasa jauh lebih hangat sekarang. Ia menatap Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan juga sudah menatapnya.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh!" ejek Chanyeol yang malah dibalas cengiran oleh Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu kau beri tahu pun aku sudah tahu." Ujar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Baekhyun diam-diam tersenyum senang. ternyata tidak percuma ia rela-rela hujan-hujanan dan menunggu lama. Rencananya membuat Chanyeol bersimpati padanya ternyata berhasil. Setelah ini ia yakin Chanyeol pasti akan memaafkanya.

Hening…

"Ma-maaf…." Kata Baekhyun gugup.

"….."

"Sebenarnya aku kemari ingin menjelaskan semuanya." Lanjutnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Antara kau dan pemuda bernama Kris itu. kau hanya menganggapnya seorang kakak. Benar bukan?" kata Chanyeol tepat sasaran.

"A-apa? kau sudah tahu? La-lalu?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Dari mana Chanyeol tahu semuanya? Mungkinkah Kris yang memberitahu Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa?" Chanyeol memasang wajah polosnya.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau masih bersikap dingin padaku?" .

"Aku tidak bersikap dingin padamu. Aku hanya kesal."

EH?

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Aku kesal karena uangku habis gara-gara membelikamu hadiah aniversary. Kau tahu? Boneka itu sangat mahal. Aku jadi tidak punya uang sekarang." Ujar Chanyeol cemberut.

"A-apa? Jadi…" Baekhyun terdiam agak lama. Otaknya bekerja lambat memproses ka-kata Chanyeol tadi.

"Yak! Kurang ajar!" maki Baekhyun setelah mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol dengan bantal kursi. Sedangkan Chanyeol malah tertawa lebar. ia berlari menghindari lemparan bantal Baekhyun.

"Yak! Jangan lari! Park Chanyeol awas kau!" jerit Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Malam sudah cukup larut dan udara yang berhembus juga semakin dingin ketika sepasang kekasih yang baru baikan itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah karena walau bagaimanapun Baekhyun harus pulang kerumahnya. Dan si pacar tingginya dengan suka rela mengantar pacar cantiknya untuk pulang. Mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan dipinggir trotoar. Wajah kedunya terlihat sangat bahagia, terlihat dari seulas senyum yang mengembang di bibir masing-masing. Sungguh~ pemandangan yang romantis jika orang melihat merka seperti itu.

"Aku heran, bagaimana kau bisa tahu semuanya? Siapa yang memberitahumu? Apa Kris?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Bukan….." Chanyeol menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

*-Flashback-*

Park Chanyeol, pemuda tinggi itu berdiri di depan sebuah kelas. Lama ia terdiam di depan pintu. Bimbang apakah masuk atau tidak. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun malah tambah kesal padanya? Berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan di kepala Chanyeol. Tapi apa salahnya mencoba kan?

Baru saja Chanyeol hendak melangakah masuk. Tak sengaja telinganya menangkap sebuah obrolan. Ia malah tidak jadi masuk dan lebih memilih menguping dari kejauhan. Suasana kelas yang tak terlalu ramai membuatnya dapat mendengar jelas obrolan Baekhyun dan dua temanya itu.

"Kau putus saja denganya."

"Kyung Soo benar. Sejak awal aku juga kurang setuju kau pacaran dengan Chanyeol. Dia itu kan terkenal pelit."

"Hmmm…. Benar sekali. dia memang pelit. Buktinya ia tak pernah memberikanmu hadiah apapun selama kalian pacaran.

"Lagi pula…. Kalau kau putus dengan Chanyeol kan masih ada Kris. Dia masih setia menunggumu."

"Aku sudah menganggap Kris seperti kakakku sendiri. Jadi tidak mungkin aku pacaran denganya." Kali ini Baekhyun yang bicara.

"Tapi jelas-jelas Kris itu menyukaimu." Teman Baekhyun tetap ngotot.

"Entahlah~"

FLASHBACK END

"Jadi kau menguping pembicaraaku waktu itu?" Baekhyun menyimpulkan.

"Mungkin…." Chanyeol hanya angkat bahu.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Kris. Kenapa kau marah waktu di restoran itu?" tanya Baekhyun heran. masih ada banyak hal yang mengganjal di pikiranya. Dan sekarang saat yang tepat untuk meminta penejelasan yang masuk akal.

"Saat itu aku tidak tahu kalau pemuda yang bersamamu itu adalah Kris. Aku kira itu selingkuhanmu." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Ohh…. Begitu…" Baekhyun manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Lalu kau tahu dari mana kalau ternyata pemuda itu adalah Kris?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Temanmu yang memberitahuku."

Baekhyun kembali mangut-manggut mengerti. Ia tersenyum senang. semua masalah telah selesai dengan baik. Ia lega sekarang.

"Kita sampai….." Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana bercat biru muda. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi tampak sangat nyaman dan hangat. Rumah milik Baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang sejak tadi di menatap Baekhyun intens membuat Baekhyun tertunduk karena malu ditatap seperti itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku malu…" Baekhyun semakin menundukan kepalanya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh menatap wajah pacar sendiri?" Chanyeol terseyum geli.

Perlahan ia menganggkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajanhya ke wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol pun menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima ciuman Chanyeol. Tapi ia heran karena ia tak kunjung merasakan bibir Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya. Perlahan ia membuka matanya. Ia bingung mendapati Chanyeol sudah tak ada lagi di hadapanya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Baekhyun-ah! Sampai jumpa besok!" teriak sebuah suara dari ujung jalan. Ternyata itu Chanyeol, pemuda itu melambaikan tangan padanya.

"Ya…! Park Chanyeol kau menyebalkan!" Jerit Baekhyun kesal karena merasa di permainkan. Salahnya juga sih terlalu berharap dicium Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengehentakan kakinya kesal. Pemuda cantik itu kemudian berlari-lari kecil masuk kedalam rumahnya.

THE END

-_- sumpah aku tau ini story maksa banget ama marathon abis. :v Author menyesal gak bisa bikin FF ini lebih panjang. Maaf :v huahaha~


End file.
